Warriors: The New Era (Post The Last Hope)
by plugmonkey
Summary: The war against the Dark Forest has been won and moons of peace have followed. Emberkit and her littermates are ShadowClan kits dreaming of their warrior ceremonies. But Emberkit struggles to come to terms with the dark history of her Clan and as an old enemy arises along with a daunting prophecy, the Clans must work together one last time to banish the darkness that plagues them.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Warrior Cats.**

**Hello all! This is my first go at writing fanfiction so would be really interested to see what you guys think. Any constructive criticism to help me improve would be much appreciated!**

**I had a major deliberation on where to base my story, it was either going to be ThunderClan or ShadowClan but I eventually decided to set it in ShadowClan because I felt like they needed some sort of triumph and act of heroism after being stereotyped as the 'evil' Clan for so long. It is based approx. 6 moons after the Battle with the Dark Forest. (The Three have also revealed their powers to the Clans). Enjoy!**

**Series Blurb:**

_The war against the Dark Forest has been won and many moons of peace have followed. Border skirmishes are few and there has not been a full scale battle since. Tucked safely away in the pine forest are Emberkit and her littermates, young ShadowClan cats that dream of the day they will be made warriors. But Emberkit struggles to come to terms with the dark history of her Clan._

_Yes, she has heard the stories of the great Firestar and the Three, the heroic ThunderClan warriors, but she has also heard the tales of Brokenstar and Tigerstar, terrible, power-hungry cats. In fact, all her Clan seems to be famous for are tyrants and villains and Emberkit is determined for this to change. But an old enemy is watching and waiting in the dark, preparing to strike whilst in the wake of tragedy, a daunting prophecy arises. The Clans will learn once again that the most heroic of cats can rise from even the most unexpected of places._

**_The roaring fire may have died but the embers burn on, to fight the final shard of darkness that_**

**_forever lurks within the shadows._**

* * *

Allegiances

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Rowanstar (ginger tom)

**Deputy:** Tawnypelt (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud (very small tabby tom)

**Warriors:**

Oakfur (small brown tom)

Smokefoot (black tom)

Toadfoot (dark brown tom)

Crowfrost (black and white tom)

Ratscar (brown tom with long scar across his back)

Snowbird (pure white she-cat)

Owlclaw (light brown tabby tom)

Shrewfoot (grey she-cat with black feet)

Kinkfur (tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles)

Scorchfur (dark grey tom)

Tigerheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Pinenose (black she-cat)

Ferretclaw (cream and grey tom)

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Dawnpelt (cream furred she-cat)

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Nettlepaw (sturdy grey striped tom with green eyes)

Badgerpaw (black and white striped tom with amber eyes)

Honeypaw (dappled golden she-cat with green eyes)

Talonpaw (brown tom with sharp yellow eyes)

**Queens:**

Ivytail (black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat) mother to Frostkit (grey she-kit with frosty blue eyes and two white paws) and Vinekit (brown and grey tom with amber eyes).

Olivenose (tortoiseshell she-cat) mother to Emberkit (reddish brown she-cat with dark grey paws and tail tip), Adderkit (grey tabby tom with green eyes) and Birdkit (light brown dappled she-kit with blue eyes).

Applefur (mottled brown she-cat) expecting Tigerheart's kits.

**Elders:**

Cederheart (dark grey tom)

Tallpoppy (long-legged light brown she-cat)

Whitewater (white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye)

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather (grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes)

Apprentice: Amberpaw

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur (golden brown tabby tom)

Cloudtail (long haired white tom with blue eyes)

Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches)

Millie (striped grey tabby she cat)

Thornclaw (golden brown tabby tom)

Sorreltail (tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

Leafpool (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Spiderleg (long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes)

Birchfall (light brown tabby tom)

Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)

Berrynose (cream coloured tom )

Hazeltail (small grey and white she-cat)

Mousewhisker (grey and white tom)

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Lionblaze (golden tabby tom)

Poppyfrost (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Foxleap (dark red tom)

Toadstep (black and white tom)

Rosepetal (cream furred she-cat)

Briarlight (dark brown she-cat)

Bumblestripe (pale grey tom with black stripes)

Ivypool (silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Cherrythorn (ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Moletooth (brown and cream tom)

Apprentice: Snowpaw

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw (dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

Seedpaw (very pale ginger she-cat)

Snowpaw (white tom with amber eyes)

Amberpaw (pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice Medicine cat)

Dewpaw (grey tom with amber eyes)

**Queens:**

Dovewing (pale grey she-cat with blue eyes) mother to Bumblestripe's kits.

Blossomfall (tortoiseshell and white she-cat) mother to Thornclaw's kits.

Cinderheart (grey tabby she-cat) expecting Lionblaze's kits.

Daisy (cream furred she-cat)

**Elders:**

Sandstorm (light ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Greystripe (grey tabby tom with amber eyes)

Dustpelt (dark brown tabby tom)

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar (grey she-cat with blue eyes)

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker (black tom)

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing (dappled golden she-cat)

Apprentice: Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Greymist (pale grey tabby she-cat)

Mintfur (light grey tabby tom)

Icewing (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Pebblefoot (mottled grey tom)

Mosspelt (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)

Hollowflight (dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Mallownose (light brown tabby tom)

Troutstream (pale grey tabby she-cat)

Apprentice: Marshpaw

Robinwing (tortoiseshell and white tom)

Duskfur (brown tabby she-cat)

Grasspelt (light brown tom)

Mossyfoot (brown and white she-cat)

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Rushtail (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Darkpaw (black she-cat with amber eyes)

Marshpaw (mottled brown tom with green eyes)

Stonepaw (black and grey tabby tom with blue eyes)

**Queens:**

Minnowtail (dark grey she-cat)

Petalfur (grey and white she-cat)

**Elders:**

Dapplenose (mottled grey she-cat)

Pouncetail (ginger and white tom)

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar (brown tabby tom)

**Deputy:** Crowfeather (dark grey tom)

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight (mottled grey tom)

**Warriors:**

Owlwhisker (light brown tabby tom)

Whitetail (small white she-cat)

Gorsetail (very pale grey and white tom with blue eyes)

Weaselfur (ginger tom with white paws)

Harespring (brown and white tom)

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Leaftail (dark tabby tom with amber eyes)

Heathertail (light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Swallowtail (dark grey she-cat)

Whiskernose (light brown tom)

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Furzepelt (grey and white she-cat)

Apprentice: Pricklepaw

Boulderfur (large pale grey tom)

Apprentice: Finchpaw

**Apprentices:**

Finchpaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Eaglepaw (golden brown tabby tom)

Pricklepaw (dark brown tom with green eyes)

Rainpaw (dark grey-blue tabby she-cat)

**Queens:**

Sunstrike (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Sedgewhisker (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Elders:**

Webfoot (dark grey tabby tom)

Tornear (tabby tom)

**Cats/Animals outside of Clans…**

Smoky (muscular grey-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace)

Floss (small grey-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace)

Breezepelt (dark grey tom, former WindClan warrior)

Nightcloud (black she-cat, former WindClan warrior)

Sol (patchy tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes)

Midnight (a stargazing badger that lives by the sea)

* * *

Prologue

A light breeze whistled through the tree tops, causing the trees to sway gently in the darkness. A handful of stars glinted in the night sky above and the moon bathed the sandy floor in a silver glow.

Ferns rustled on one side of the clearing. Slowly, a dark shape slunk from the shadows, pausing now and again to taste the air. It circled the open ground a few times before perching itself upon a smooth boulder in the centre of the glade. The moon illuminated its lean shape and piercing yellow eyes as the cat calmly curled its tail around its paws and waited.

Time passed, but still the creature sat, washing its paws patiently. Suddenly, it froze mid-lick. The cat instinctively raised its hackles. On the opposite side of the clearing, deep in the bushes, it could just distinguish the faint gleam of hostile eyes. The cat on the boulder raised its head and invited the stranger forward with a flick of its tail. Wearily, the eyes obeyed and padded forward into the moonlight revealing a broad-shouldered tom. As if on cue, it was followed by another cat, this time a small tabby, and the bushes rustled as yet more cats prowled into the clearing in a steady stream.

Their ragged coats clung to their lean muscles and many pelts were laced with scars. A few of them were glancing nervously from side to side as if suspecting an attack. Tails twitching restlessly, they gathered around the boulder, casting untrusting glares at the cat stood upon it. Tension began to build as it waited for the newcomers to settle. Keen to break the uneasy silence, the cat cleared its throat and began to speak.

"Greetings," it began in a soft tone, "I'm glad you decided to come."

"We're here," the broad-shouldered tom said harshly from the foot of the boulder, "but that doesn't mean we'll stay."

The boulder cat dipped his head. "Of course, Barrel, but I have a feeling you'll want to stick around after you hear what I have to say."

A curious muttering broke out among the cats, broken only by a single yowl.

"Well, say it!" Someone demanded from the crowd.

"Very well," the yellow-eyed cat replied, not losing calm for a second. "I take it that you know of the group of cats that recently moved to the lake; the 'Clan' cats." The muttering quickly escalated into angry hisses and snarls at the mention of their hated enemy. "I thought as much," he said and continued. "I know of the bitter injustice that has been cast upon you all, of the way the Clans practically forced you away from your lakeside homes. How they threw you into almost prey-less territories where badgers and foxes roam, prowling for easy meals." The rogues narrowed their eyes; some bowed their heads in shame. "I feel your pain as I received exactly the same treatment; I offered my help, but their pride and scorn clouded their judgement. They chased me away and I was left to fend for myself; utterly alone. They will rue that day. I have made it my mission to regain my pride that was stolen by the Clans, giving you back your territories in the process." A few yowls of approval escaped from the crowd and the eyes of the cats began to glint with sly approval. Barrel spoke out again.

"And what, you'll become our leader to bring us home to victory? The rogues take orders from no cat!" he said defiantly. His words were followed with a wake of muttering.

"I have no intention of leading you!" The mysterious, yellow-eyed cat explained, his voice much firmer now and growing in volume. "I only want what is the best for all of us, we can work together to regain what was once ours. We can train and fight to annihilate our greatest foes and go on to live long prey-rich lives."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" a she-cat challenged from the crowd.

"Ah," the tom replied, "Do not fear my allies, for I have a plan that will teach them a lesson that will scar their lives for all eternity. A plan so full of skill and cunning, it has no other option than to succeed. A plan in which we, united together, can bring an end to the Clans!"

His final yowl was lost amidst the sudden roars of the rogue cats. They were no longer scared, no longer nervous, their pelts radiated with fierce joy and their eyes were mad with the hunger for revenge.

"We'll flail them!" Some cat shouted.

"Let's burn their camps!"

"Death to the Clans!" A ragged she-cat screeched. "Death to the Clans!"

"Death to the Clans! Death to the Clans! Death to the Clans!" the rogues chanted triumphantly to the watching night sky. The cat upon the boulder gazed upon the ensuing chaos, a barely suppressed smile playing on his lips.

"Then let us go and prepare!" he meowed, landing neatly at the foot of his rock and starting out across the clearing.

"Wait!" Heads turned to face the thin tortoiseshell that had spoken. "How do we know to trust you? For all we know, you could be a Clan spy! We don't even know your name!"

"Ah, you can trust me alright," the mysterious cat mewed softly, "We all want the same things don't we? Revenge? Besides, I don't think the Clans even know you exist." The cat had now reached the edge of the bushes but did not break stride.

"Oh, and as for my name," he said without looking back. "You can call me Sol."

* * *

***insert dramatic music here***

**So yeah, you can kinda guess who the main villain is going to be! Chapter 1 will be uploaded ASAP, I'm not really that busy so should be able to update fairly frequently feel free to review and give me pointers/tips etc.**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes made!**

**-plugmonkey**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Hi, sorry, this one took longer to upload than I thought. Been a bit busy over the past few days. Anyway, here's Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunlight trickled through the brambles of the den as the sun rose over the pine forest. Emberkit yawned and stretched but didn't bother to open her eyes. It was warm and comfortable inside the nursery; the perfect sleeping conditions. Breathing in the milky scents, she took pleasure in the smoothness of pelts all around her, her mother on one side, her sister on another and her brother- Emberkit stiffened. Hold on… Her mother, her sister and her- where was Adderkit? She forced her eyes open; her littermate was nowhere to be seen.

Scrambling to her paws, the she-kit stared around the den. She saw the sleeping forms of her sister and mother, their pelts merged together. Across the other side of the nursery, Applefur slept, her belly rounded with oncoming kits. Next to her was Ivytail and her two older ones sleeping soundly side by side. But still no Adderkit.

_Where could that tom have got to? _She asked herself. _He had better not be adventuring without Birdkit and I!_

Emberkit was about to leave in search of her brother when she heard movement from behind. Startled, she spun round but saw nothing. Narrowing her eyes, she turned back but hadn't even set down a paw before she heard the noise again. She turned slowly and almost didn't have time to register the hurtling grey shape rocketing straight towards her.

Adderkit barrelled into her side, sending his sister flying. Emberkit yowled in shock, waking up the entire nursery in the process.

The queens leapt to their paws, hackles raised. Emberkit and Adderkit scuffled in the centre of the den, almost colliding into Birdkit who jumped out of her nest, teeth bared.

Everyone visibly relaxed when they discovered that it was only play-fighting kits that had disturbed them and not a hoard of hungry foxes. Applefur huffed impatiently and settled down back to sleep. Ivytail and her kits yawned and watched on sleepily.

"Well, there goes my lie-in…" mewed Ivytail her eyes glimmering with mild amusement. Olivenose sighed and grabbed Adderkit by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey!" he meowed as his mother prised him from his sister.

"What have I told you about fighting in the den?! You're getting too big for that now!" she told him sternly.

"But I was just about to win…" he mewed sadly.

"Were not!" Emberkit exclaimed, shaking pine needles out of her fur, "You were just about to give up!

"No way! I had that, I'm a way better fighter!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No," their sister Birdkit meowed quietly from behind, a slow grin spreading across her face. "I am!"

And with that, she leapt from her mossy nest, straight in to Emberkit, the impact rolling them right out of the den. Adderkit struggled free from his mother and rushed after them.

"Don't cause too much trouble!" Olivenose called as they left. She sighed again, exchanging an exasperated glance with Ivytail. Her friend shrugged and gave her the old _kits will be kits_ look. The queens smiled knowingly and settled back into their nests.

* * *

The sibling's scuffle took them into the sandy clearing just outside the nursery's entrance. Outside, the ShadowClan camp was kick-starting into daytime life as warriors and apprentices began to emerge from their dens.

"Get out of our camp RiverClan warrior!" Birdkit snarled swiping a paw at Emberkit, claws sheathed.

"You first, WindClan scum!" Emberkit retorted, swiping back.

"Oh yeah? Well both you ThunderClan kittypets can get out of my territory!" declared Adderkit, "by order of Adderstar!"

"But you're always the Clan Leader!" whined Birdkit.

"Anyone want to challenge me for it?!" Adderkit meowed slyly.

"You bet!" Emberkit yowled and charged. But Adderkit was ready. He sidestepped at the last second and the kit couldn't stop herself before she was sent tumbling head over tail; right under the paws of a ShadowClan warrior!

"Woah!" the warrior cat yelped, almost tripping over the russet-furred she-kit.

"Whoops! Sorry Smokefoot!" Emberkit mewed as she scrambled to her paws, green eyes wide with fear. The black tom recovered and sighed, shaking his ruffled fur. Picking her up by her neck scruff, he returned the kit to her littermates.

Adderkit and Birdkit were trying, and failing, to stifle their _mrrows_ of laughter at Emberkit's sullen expression as she was dropped down beside them.

"I have no problem with you three playing outside," Smokefoot meowed, "but…just try and be more careful, ok?"

"Yes Smokefoot," the kits chorused.

"Smokefoot!" a yowl sounded from the other side of the camp and the kits turned to see Owlclaw, their father, running across the clearing to meet them.

"Uh-oh…" murmured Adderkit, all traces of a smile gone.

"Sorry," Owlclaw panted, "I hope they weren't bothering you." He shot stern looks at the kits; Emberkit in particular. They shrank back.

"No worries," Smokefoot replied with a shrug, "they were just being…well...kits I suppose!" With a nod farewell, the warrior bounded off to the thorn tunnel.

"Sorry Dad…" Emberkit mewed, scuffing the ground with one of dark grey paws.

"You three are getting bigger by the day," Owlclaw meowed, they were surprised to her no anger, but a note of pride softening his voice, "It won't be long now, soon you three will be off on apprentice duties; hunting, battle training…" he trailed off.

"Well I can't wait!" meowed Birdkit, "I'm going to be the best apprentice ShadowClan has ever seen and I'll complete every task I'm given!"

"Just wait till you have to clean out the elder's den!" Owlclaw teased, flicking her ear with his tail. "I've got to go on a hunting patrol now kits. Be good!"

"Wait!" Emberkit called after him as he left, "Take us with you!"

"You know I can't do that Emberkit," he called over his shoulder, "But soon!"

"Mousedung…," muttered Emberkit, "I hope he meant soon as in the _it'll be here before you know it_ soon."

"I thought we were crowfood there for sure!" breathed Adderkit, dumping himself on the floor.

There was a rustle from behind and Emberkit turned to see Vinekit bounce from the den, followed by his sister, Frostkit. Despite only being a moon or so older, the two were much bigger than she and her littermates and would soon be apprenticed.

Emberkit felt a tingle wash down her spine at the thought of her own apprenticeship, which would only be a moon or so away now. She'd been counting down to the day for as long as she could remember.

She spanned her green gaze across the ShadowClan camp. Thickly encircled with bramble and thorn thickets, the shallow hollow was well protected from hostile enemies. Plenty of trees grew around the rim of this barrier with their low-hanging branches criss-crossing overhead, cracking the sky above into fragments of blue. During leaf-bare, they some-what provided shelter for harsh weather conditions and helped to camouflage the camp from the outside world. But it was now approaching newleaf and sunlight streamed through the pine needles leaving pretty dapple patterns on the sandy floor, save the camp centre where no branches grew far enough to cover it.

Next to the nursery stood the apprentices' den where the branches grew very low over a small alcove in the side of the hollow. The ground was grassier there so the apprentices' had a soft terrain where they practice their battle techniques. Next, the warriors den, a hollowed out area that lay underneath a large bramble bush. It faced the camp entrance, in case of trouble. All around her, cats came and went, some rushing off to patrol, some returning with their jaws filled with juicy prey to deposit on the fresh-kill pile, which stood fairly near the centre on a smooth, flat rock. She saw the ShadowClan leader, Rowanstar, deep in conversation with his mate and deputy, Tawnypelt. Blackstar, the previous ShadowClan leader, had lost his last life in a fight with a badger just after Emberkit and her siblings were born. She had heard many stories of the fierce white tom, who had done everything he could to keep his Clan strong. Emberkit would have liked to have met him. On the other side of the clearing, the elders dozed by an old tree stump, gossiping and sharing stories of times gone by.

Drifting out of her thoughts, Emberkit looked around and realized she was standing alone outside the nursery. Looking back across the camp, she spotted three of the other kits talking excitedly to Nettlepaw and Fawnpaw; the two oldest ShadowClan apprentices. Vinekit, however, was nowhere to be seen.

She bounded over, their conversation slowly merging into earshot.

"Come on," she heard Birdkit plead, "Teach us a move! Please?"

"I've almost perfected that side-roll you showed me," boasted Frostkit, throwing herself over the ground in a clumsy fashion.

"Oh yeah," laughed Adderkit, "Real perfection you got there!"

"Sorry kits," meowed Nettlepaw, "but I've got training of my own to do now; maybe Fawnpaw could teach you something." He glanced hopefully at his sister who shrugged and replied:

"Tell Dawnpelt that Ferretclaw and I will join you later when he comes back from patrol." Her brother flicked his tail and left with his mentor through the thorn tunnel.

"Ok then," Fawnpaw began, "I can teach you a hunting technique called night stalking, it's what we use to be silent whilst hunting in the darkness. So, first, you crouch low to the ground like this." She tensed her haunches and brought her body low for the kits to try and imitate.

"That's good Birdkit, but try and get a bit lower…that's better!"

"Now," she continued, "Creep forward very, very slowly keeping your wait balanced evenly, pretend you have your eyes fixed on a juicy bit of prey."

"Adderkit, it helps to roll your paws onto the ground instead of plonking them down, that way it makes less noise."

She continued the lesson in this way, giving the kits tips on their technique. They weren't the best but they all had good potential. Fawnpaw told them that, one day, they'd all make fantastic warriors. It had been a while since Nettlepaw had left and there was still no sign of Tigerheart and his patrol. Fawnpaw went off to look, leaving the kits to make their own fun.

They were deep in an intense game of Warriors and Rogues when suddenly; Emberkit heard a commotion from the camp exit. With ears pricked she turned just in time to see Shrewfoot burst through the thorn tunnel, panting and reeking of fear-scent. Warriors rushed over to her, alarmed.

"Badgers!" Shrewfoot screeched, her wails echoing around the camp.

"There's a family of badgers in our territory!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 is hopefully on it's way! Please review and feel free to leave any constructive criticism that might help me improve, all advice is very much appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-plugmonkey **


	3. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

** Here's Chapter 2 yay! (By the way, do you have to leave a disclaimer at the start of every chapter or do you just have to say it once at the beginning of the story? Just wondering...)**

* * *

Chapter 2

The ShadowClan leader was on his paws in an instant.

"Where?" he demanded, "How many?"

"By the mossy clearing, too many to count!" she panted.

"Who's there already?"

"Ferretclaw, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Nettlepaw and Owlclaw!" Emberkit felt her insides twist at the mention of her father.

"Right. Oakfur, Snowbird and Crowfrost follow me!" he yowled, "Shrewfoot, can you guide us to the exact location?" the grey she-cat gave a shaky nod. "Tawnypelt, organize protection of the camp, we don't want any badgers making their way back here. Everyone understand? Let's go." He sprinted off with a flick of his tail, the warriors chosen for battle in hot pursuit.

"Wait!" a yowl sounded just as they'd reached the tunnel. The cats skidded to a halt. Rowanstar spun round impatiently to see Fawnpaw bounding towards him.

"What could you want at a time like this?" he growled.

"Please, let me fight too!" she begged, "My brother's out there, and I need to help him."

"I don't think-"

"Please, I couldn't bear it if my brother were to die when I wasn't there to help him," Fawnpaw insisted.

Rowanstar glared at her through burning emerald eyes. Fawnpaw glared back unwaveringly, gaze glittering with determination.

"Very well," he murmured reluctantly, "but we must hurry!" The patrol, now with the tabby apprentice in tow, scrambled through the thorn tunnel and sprinted out into the forest.

Adderkit watched them leave with disappointment. How he would have loved to be running alongside them, hackles raised and heart pumping with the prospect of battle.

"We should follow them!" Emberkit whispered, her grey tipped tail fluffed up with excitement.

"Oh no you don't!" they heard a shrill mew from behind them. The littermates groaned in protest as their mother grabbed them by their neck scruffs and brought them back into the nursery. The soft, warm, safe nursery. Adderkit shook his head in disgust. Warriors should be fighting out there, to protect their Clan. Why wouldn't the older cats let them help? They were almost apprentices after all!

"It's not fair!" complained Birdkit, voicing his thoughts. "We want to help to!"

"The biggest help you can give us is to stay put in this nursery. I don't want you getting under any cats paws at a serious time like this," their mother replied, settling down in her nest. "Try and get some rest while you can." The three kits glanced at each other before, reluctantly and with much huffing, they each settled into their nests.

Adderkit lay with his head resting on his paws, listening to the sounds of the buzzing camp beyond the thick walls of the nursery. He could pick-up snippets of Tawnypelt's orders flying around the clearing, organising the remaining ShadowClan cats. The kit wondered what it would be like to be in command of so many fierce warriors, having them look up to you in such a way…

Time passed and Adderkit was close to dosing off completely when a sudden sickly scent hit the back of his throat. _Blood! _Scrambling to his paws, the tom pricked his ears to listen. Outside, he could hear the steady plod of pawsteps making their way through the thorn tunnel.

"Wake up!" he shook his sisters in turn. "They're back!" The two she-kits groggily opened their eyes and padded after him into the clearing. The scent of blood became more pungent the further outside they went and Adderkit felt his pulse quicken.

Outside, Littlecloud the ShadowClan medicine cat was rushing up to each warrior, wads of herb clamped in his mouth. Rowanstar had a few scratches on his pelt but was otherwise unharmed; he sat, recounting the battle to Tawnypelt. Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, their two remaining children, hobbled over to join them. Snowbird's usually pure white pelt was stained red from a bite on her shoulder for which Littlecloud was preparing a poultice.

Adderkit scanned his gaze over the cats looking for one in particular and he sighed in relief as his eyes rested on his father; tired but relatively unharmed. Next to him, Fawnpaw was leaning against Nettlepaw, their pelts ruffled and exhaustion showing in their eyes. Adderkit was dying to ask them about the battle but he thought he should probably let them rest for now. He and his littermates watched as their mother bounded over and touched noses with Owlclaw, her eyes sparkling with gratitude that he had returned home safely.

After a brief nod to his deputy, Rowanstar hauled himself to his paws and padded over to the large hazel tree above his den. He sprang, clawed his way up the trunk and settled himself on a low hanging branch that looked over the clearing. This was known as the Highbranch where the clan leader made announcements and called for meetings with the Clan. Raising his chin, Rowanstar opened his jaws and yowled the traditional words: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Most cats were already in the clearing so it wasn't long before the whole of ShadowClan was settled beneath the tree, ears pricked and listening. Though they weren't technically old enough to catch their own prey but Adderkit and his littermates were allowed to sit and listen just outside the nursery, providing they didn't make any noise.

"Cats of ShadowClan," he began, "My patrol and I have managed to chase out the badger family and we have sent them far away beyond our borders." The cats below murmured with relief; a badger invasion was the last thing they wanted after so many moons of peace. "All the warriors fought hard today, but I am especially impressed with the skill and courage of two cats in particular. Nettlepaw, Fawnpaw would you please step forward." The two siblings glanced at each other their gazes wide with shock and excitement, the exhaustion banished from their eyes. Every cat knew what was coming next. The cats parted as the apprentices padded down to stand below the Highbranch.

"I was extremely impressed today with the bravery displayed by you two today. You showed great loyalty to your Clan-," he tilted is head to look at Fawnpaw, "And to each other. I couldn't think of a more appropriate time for your warrior ceremonies." Casting his green gaze to the sky, he began to speak the ancient words:

"I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He leapt nimbly from the Highbranch to stand in front of the two quivering cats. "Nettlepaw," he said, turning his head to the grey tabby tom, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do," Nettlepaw replied, barely managing to suppress his excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Nettlepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Nettlestripe. StarClan honours your skill and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." The leader stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of the new warrior's bowed head. Nettlestripe bent lower to give his leader's shoulder a respectful lick then straightened up to join his former mentor, Dawnpelt, and the other warriors.

Rowanstar turned to the remaining apprentice. "Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do!" Fawnpaw meowed confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Fawnpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Fawnwhisker. StarClan honours your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Once again, Rowanstar touched his muzzled to the warrior's bowed head and Fawnwhisker licked his shoulder before slipping away to join her brother and Ferretclaw. The tom-cat purred fondly for his former apprentice.

Meows of tribute sounded from the crowd and the voices of the Clan rose into the newleaf air to chant the new warrior names. "Nettlestripe! Fawnwhisker! Nettlestripe! Fawnwhisker!"

"Nettlestripe and Fawnwhisker will keep a silent vigil tonight. The meeting is at an end." Rowanstar dipped his head to the Clan.

As the cats began to drift apart, Adderkit and the others padded over to the new warriors.

"Congratulations," mewed Frostkit, a slight edge of jealously to her voice.

"But now that you're warriors, who's going to teach us battle moves!" piped up Birdkit.

"I'm sure Badgerpaw and the others could show you a thing or two," Nettlestripe mewed, nodding his head at the younger apprentices.

It wasn't long before they were all surrounded by warriors congratulating the two former apprentices, so the kits decided to bid a hasty retreat. Adderkit and his littermates headed back to the nursery entrance, talking as they went.

"I can't wait till we can be warriors," Emberkit mewed. Both siblings nodded in agreement.

"But that will be ages away," meowed Birdkit, "We'll have to go through our entire apprentice training first!"

Adderkit stayed silent. He couldn't wait to start his training to be a full ShadowClan warrior, but was it as laborious as the current apprentices made it out to be? Cleaning out dens, de-ticking elders with foul smelling bile wasn't exactly his idea of excitement. But then he remembered the looks of pure pride on the faces of Fawnwhisker and Nettlestripe as they were made into warriors and decided that, whatever tasks lay ahead of them, it must be worth it when their warrior names were finally called.

* * *

** First things first, I wasn't sure whether the traditional vow of silence following a daylight warrior ceremony is meant to start straight after it's taken place and all the way through the night or whether it only starts when night falls. Anyway I decided that they start it at nightfall because it seemed kinda unfair that some new warriors would have to stay silent longer if they had their ceremony earlier in the day.**

**Anyway, as usual, please feel free to review and leave constructive criticism/advice, it is always much appreciated! I will try and find as much time as possible to try and continue the story.**

**-plugmonkey **


End file.
